


Immense Regret

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Post-Sexual Content, Regret, a little bit of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hessonite and Amethyst are in the strawberry fields, both of them having different opinions about what had happened between them mere minutes ago.~~~Hessonite looked disappointed. “You still want to protect this planet? Even after you’ve had me?” She had clearly been expecting something different. Amethyst phased her clothes back on and fixed her messy hair. She then stared at the elite with blank eyes. “What ever happened here, never happened.”~~~





	Immense Regret

On the moonlit strawberry fields that once served as a battlefield two bodies lay next to each other. One of the bodies panted. “You know I fought against your kind here...so many years ago..” She wiped the sweat off her brow. Her partner had small tears in her eyes and didn’t look at her. “Yeah.” She said with pure regret in her voice. “You regret it?” The elite asked, offended. “Hessonite.” Hessonite’s partner looked up to her. “You don’t?” Hessonite laughed. “Oh my Amethyst. Of course not.” The elite was clearly pleased with herself. “It was good was it not?” Hessonite sternly asked. Amethyst shut her eyes, wanting to change the recent past.

“Yes it was but..but.. you are my enemy.” She reminded. Hessonite stared at her, a smirk formed across her soft lips. “We don’t have to be,” She stuck out her hand. “You could come along with me…” She moved closer to the sweaty purple gem. “You are a runt, but there’s plenty of runts like yourself that are put in use..” Amethyst looked sadly to the ground, ashamed of her defective status. Hessonite noticed this and sighed. “You don’t have to be a fighter. I could let you be my personal--” Amethyst put her hand over the elite’s mouth. “No. I’m a Crystal Gem I’m not going to join you.” She snapped.

Hessonite looked disappointed. “You still want to protect this planet? Even after you’ve had me?” She had clearly been expecting something different. Amethyst phased her clothes back on and fixed her messy hair. She then stared at the elite with blank eyes. “What ever happened here, never happened.”

The elite bit her lip. “Fine. Be that way.”

She huffed as Amethyst didn’t look at her naked body, she then phased her own clothes back on. She gave Amethyst a glare. “Thank you for killing all my stress~” She sung, mockingly.

Amethyst still was puzzled. “You really don’t regret anything?”

“I don’t.” Hessonite responded with a satisfied grin.


End file.
